Kamen Rider Kaixa
Kamen Rider Kaixa is a former non-playable character in the previous Battride War games, until being promoted playable in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Biography Kusaka is a member of Ryusei School who was apparently absent from the reunion, but signed the autograph card. Kusaka is also a childhood friend of Mari, having fallen in love with her after she once saved him from bullies to the point of destroying any obstacles between them. To that end, Kusaka becomes a primary user of the Kaixa Gear to become Kamen Rider Kaixa to destroy the Orphnochs with extreme prejudice for the events that occurred at the Ryusei School reunion, having developed a compulsion to wipe his hands of the blood he imagined spilled that night. Unlike his other classmates who used the Kaixa Gear and disintegrated soon after, Kusaka had a great deal of more Orphnoch DNA implanted into him to resist the fatal side effects of Kamen Rider Gears. Despite him and Takumi having a common enemy, Kusaka considered him an enemy as he once stole the Faiz Gear to attack Kiba. Kusaka also once used the Delta Gear to battle the Beetle Orphnoch. Eventually, Kusaka begins to suffer the effects of the Kaixa Gear as it becomes increasingly harmful to him. He also learn from his father before the latter died dissolving into a dust in Kusaka's hand peacefully without battling, that Orphnoch's reign can be ended by killing the Orphnoch's King, Arch Orphnoch, whose true identity is a child name Teruo. When the Lucky Clover are planning to assassinate him, Kusaka knows his father's warning, and decide to die for Marie's sake and presumably entrust to Takumi for him. However, he forgot to say farewell and warn about the Arch Orphnoch to his love one and his allies, as in the end, Kusaka is killed by Kiba, who took Kaixa Gear from him, and sooner with no one aware of his death. In Heisei Rider vs. Shōwa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, Masato's death was redone to have him killed by Kiba during Faiz's fight with the Arch Orphnoch. Kusaka dies in hateful regret that Takumi lives despite not having anyone to protect. That event forced Takumi to renounce fighting, later seeing the spirit of Kusaka who manipulates him to revive him, but Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard and Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X manage to convince Takumi to move on from his survival guilt, causing Kusaka's spirit to disappear. Details Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Normal Modes (Default and Cursed Belt Mode) are very well-round on playstyle *Normal Modes' ▲ (Blaygun Shots) does damage to bosses **Default Mode version's projectile has further shot advantage against longer-range *Cursed Belt Mode's special moves are Armored *Can change from Default Mode to Cursed Belt Mode during ■-String combos *● (Blaygun Slash) is very useful against close-range and mid-range. Best to use for an infinite combo before the second press' last hit during Rider Cancel dodging to ■-String combos *▲+● (Gold Smash) still have a same Invisible Armor properties as Faiz's (Crimson Smash) on its dive kick success hit, but also affects on Hold ■ (Kaixa (Double) Slash) on charge slash after hit *SB-913V Side Basshar Battle Mode: **▲ (missile shots)▲+● (anti-air missiles) are good against long-range and mid-range **● (a SB-913V Side Basshar Battle Mode charge to kick) is good against close range *Can Rider Cancel to special moves Weaknesses/Cons *Normal Modes: **Hold ■ (Kaixa (Double) Slash) can only Rider Cancel after hit **Missing X-Mark effects on Exceed Charge Moves. Needs to be updated on sequel *Cursed Belt Mode: **Turned into this mode cost a half of super meters **Hold ■ (Kaixa Double Slash), Air ▲ (Grand Impact to Blaygun Upper Slash), ▲+● (Gold Smash) are only Armored on last hit, thus making them vulnerable on the very first hits *SB-913V Side Basshar Battle Mode: **Cannot jump and guard. Canonically in TV airing, including in Decade's Movie War portion can jump and guard, but in the game somehow forgotten to be added. Needs to be updated **▲+● (anti-air missiles) is difficult to Rider Cancel **Entering Transportation/Vehicle or using Double Rider Kick Tag Partner move (except for the timer) will revert back to his default playstyle and cost amount of super meters Gallery ' ss11fzkx.jpg|Kaixa and Faiz Base Form Ss13_2_1.jpg| Ss13_2_2.jpg|Cursed Belt Mode Ss13_2_3.jpg|Kaixa riding SB-913V Side Basshar Vehicle Mode Ss13_2_4.jpg|Kaixa riding SB-913V Side Basshar Battle Mode ' Vehicle/Transportation Kaixa use SB-913V Side Basshar Vehicle Mode. His motorcycle's Battle Mode act as his final mode. When exits Side Basshar Battle Mode to Vehicle Mode during vehicle/transportation mode or using Double Rider Kick Tag Partner move (except for the timer), Kaixa revert to his default mode playstyle, but cost amounts of super meters. Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Previously Non-Playable in Previous Battride War Games Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters (555)